finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fran
Fran is a playable character in Final Fantasy XII. She is a Viera and is Balthier's partner aboard his airship, the ''Strahl''. Fran is the only non-Hume character in the main cast. Her title is "Master of Weapons", as Viera are known for their extraordinary craftsmanship, grace, and intellect. Fran herself is also a skilled mechanic, being in charge of maintaining the Strahl. Story ''Final Fantasy XII Fran has the most mysterious life out of all the characters in Final Fantasy XII. Being a Viera, she is reserved amongst people of other races, although not as much as others of her kind. All that is known is that she left Eruyt Village over 50 years ago to see Ivalice, so she has obviously seen a lot of the world in this time. Fran is revealed to have two sisters: Jote and Mjrn. It is hinted that they are blood sisters as Fran tells Mjrn that only one sister remains to her before Fran leaves the woods. It appears that Jote is the older one, whilst Mjrn is younger, based on how they act and their positions in Eruyt Village. Considering Fran's age, Fran could have met Balthier during any time in his life. It is never hinted about how long they have known each other, or if Fran even knows about Balthier's past. However, while they keep their relationship professional, there are times when it is hinted it could be more than that, especially in the sequel, where she states that Balthier's methods of wooing her were different from Tomaj's of flowers and gifts. Fran is first seen when Vaan is about to steal the Goddess' Magicite in the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. She is accompanying Balthier, and is riding a hoverbike. This eventually crashes during their escape, due to the Goddess' Magicite draining the engines. Like all Viera, Fran is sensitive to the anomaly known as mist. More than simply "sensing" it, she can feel it like a physical object. When the party were held by Judge Ghis, the mist from the Dawn Shard – the piece of nethicite Ashe received after the events in the Tomb of Raithwall – overwhelmed Fran with a burning sensation, causing her to go into a frenzy, and attack all enemies with her bare hands. This never happens again, but whenever the party enter an area thick in mist, they always make sure to ask Fran if she's okay. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings .]] Fran returns in Revenant Wings along with Balthier. She is more of a secondary character this time, mainly focusing on archery. Her skills vary, including different status inflicting ones to some white magic related spells like Dispelga. Her quickening Gaze of the Void removes all buffs on all enemies. It can be obtained by defeating Exodus. Stats Fran has average Magic and HP, her Vitality is second-lowest after Basch, and her Strength second-lowest after Penelo. However, her MP is high, though it is still the lowest of the three female party members. Fran's beginning Licenses are also fairly close to several Quickening Licenses, which can boost her MP even more. Fran begins with the Licenses "Bows 1", "Bows 2", "Shields 1", "Light Armor 1", "Light Armor 2", "Heavy Armor 1", "White Magick 1", "Black Magick 1" and "Steal". She is equipped with a Shortbow, Onion Arrows, Headgear, and Chromed Leathers. ''Final Fantasy XII'' ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Voice In the English release of Final Fantasy XII, Fran is voiced by Nicole Fantl. In the Japanese release she is voiced by Rika Fukami, who also provided the voice of Sailor Venus in the Sailor Moon series. Other Appearances ''Itadaki Street Portable Fran appears as a playable character in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Gallery File:FFXII-BalthierFran conceptColored.jpg|Artwork of Balthier and Fran. File:Fran with sisters 2 (artwork).jpg|Artwork of a younger Fran, Mjrn, and Jote. File:Mini Fran.PNG|''Revenant Wings'' field sprite. File:Fran ffxiirw.PNG|''Revenant Wings'' portrait. File:FranRWcg.jpg|Render - Revenant Wings de:Fran es:Fran Category:Final Fantasy XII Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Player Characters Category:Rangers Category:Viera